Friends With Money
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: Oneshot fan fiction. The Host Club goes to Okinawa but something bad happens. R&R! A bit of TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Friends with Money**

**By ChaoticAngel774**

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club or I would have made it longer and with more episodes. This is a request from my friend Nicole-Yasha (yashaoftheness is her account name here) as we call her. There is just a little fluffy and yes, this is a one-shot. I may make a sequel. Depends on how many people ask me or how many reviews there are. Yes, I kind of redid it. I only add more to the beginning. _

It was a nice warm day with the Host Club. Tamaki and Kyoya were at their last year here in high school, Hunny and Mori were in college, and the other three were in their second year. They were all meeting up for them to see each other again. Even though Hunny and Mori didn't go to Ouran, but they still were hosts.

All of them changed a bit. Tamaki became a very emotional person besides his drama queen act. Haruhi softened a bit and now would show her emotions more often. Kyoya was still Kyoya. Mori was still Mori and Hunny was still Hunny, except an inch or two taller. The Twins, of course were still the twins, except they have become acquainted with pranks.

"Haruhi!" screamed a blond hair boy with purple eyes (we all know who this is). "Tamaki-senpai, what do you want now?" Asked a very annoyed Haruhi. Tamaki, being the person he is, hugged Haruhi. "Tamaki-senpai, please stop hugging me." Told the very very"annoyed Haruhi. Tamaki being the drama queen he is, of course went into his corner of woe (lol)!

The twins suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged Haruhi. "Were going to Okinawa, and your coming too!" Hikaru started, "It's just the Host Club that going though."

**Time Skip – 2 Days Later in Okinawa**

"But mil'lord! That isn't fair!" The twins shouted. Haruhi not wanting to wear the kind of skimpy dress Hikaru and Kaoru wanted her to wear; Tamaki restricted the twins of picking out her clothes. "Um… Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to do that." Told Haruhi who was currently behind Tamaki.

Tamaki ignored her, so Haruhi closed her door and changed into some more comfortable clothes instead of a dress that cut off an inch or two above mid-thigh.

Once she was changed, she walked out of the room only to slam straight into Kyoya and slam Tamaki into the wall due to the force of the door being opened. Haruhi started to fall, but Kyoya caught her wrist and pulled her towards him only for them to fall in an awkward position. (It was almost like the one where Kyoya had Haruhi under him but this time Haruhi is on top.)

Tamaki's eyes widen in surprise and he ran out of the house (coughmansioncough). However not only was Tamaki surprised, but also so was everyone else. Kyoya and Haruhi in a position like that while lip-locked was not something they thought would happen. Haruhi quickly got off Kyoya and started to run after Tamaki, but there was no sight of him. Luckily, he left footprints behind him.

It started to rain, and it seemed as if thunder was going strike any second now. "Tamaki-senpai! Where are you!" shouted Haruhi who was soaking wet with her voice shaking. Her teeth started to chatter and her movement began to slow down. "Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi tried again. The footprints were disappearing and it was getting harder to see. The rain was coming down even harder than it was before. A hurricane must be coming, and fast. Suddenly as she was running, she saw a glimpse of blond hair. She quickly followed it, and started to see a figure running away from her.

When she got close, she slipped and fell, but she was close enough to the person to grab the sleeve of their shirt. "Tamaki." Haruhi choked out with tears coming out of her eyes and the rain getting her wet to the bone. "Haruhi." Tamaki whispered while looking at her with sad purple eyes. Quietly, he pulled her up and stood in front of her.

Thunder rang out and Haruhi attached herself to him frightened. "Don't be scared Haruhi. Get over your fear." Tamaki whispered in her ear. Gently, he grabbed her chin in the pouring rain and kissed her pouring all his emotions into that one kiss. He let her go and pushed her away. "Tell them I'll see you all again someday, but not right now. I'll miss you all, and mostly you, Haruhi." Told Tamaki who started to walk away. Haruhi was in a daze, but once he left, the rain and thunder stopped, and the sun appeared. Tamaki had left them. He wasn't going to come back for a while. Haruhi wasn't going to know when she would see him again, or if she ever will. Knowing this, she started to cry, cry, and cry some more. Everyone in the Host Club that was left found her in that clearing crying her eyes out.

"T-Tamaki l-left, a-and h-he s-said h-he w-will come back a-again, b-but, h-he doesn't k-know when. H-he said h-he, w-would m-miss u-us all, b-but m-mostly m-me." Haruhi choked out before going back to crying.

Everyone there was shocked tremendously. How could this happen, even after one little incident. Hikaru and Kaoru bent down besides Haruhi, and helped her up. All of them except Kyoya were in a group hug. Kyoya was sad, hell, all of them were sad. Tamaki left them, without a proper goodbye, and they may never see him again! All of them were crying except Kyoya. Well, that's what they all thought, but unknowingly, Kyoya shed one tear that none of them saw. Kyoya, had lost his best friend, and Haruhi, had lost hers too.

_Done! I hope you liked (mostly loved) it! Please Review! If you want a sequel, then request it, or wait until at least five people review asking if I will make a sequel! Anyways, review! I made a sequel too. It's called Tourniquet and it's on my profile!_


	2. Note

I changed a the fan fiction a bit. Only the very first part though. All I really did was add some parts. Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
